The Wedding, Part one
by Kastrology
Summary: Part of a villainous au blog, trust me there's a lot of buildup to this part


THE WEDDING PART ONE

Black Hat watched silently, for the most part, as his partner made every attempt to tie his tie for him. They stood in front of the mirror in dementia's room, struggling with a simple Windsor- something not as simple as Black Hat remembered it being when he could do it at the snap of his fingers. Flug cursed under his breath when he took a step back and the tie fell apart again, immediately losing its shape.

Black Hat chuckled. "Bested by a piece of fabric, doctor..? I expected better.."

Flug raised an eyebrow and smoothed out his own suit jacket, a rental. It wasn't the best suit, itchy and faintly reminiscent of a child dressing up for picture day. "Says the man who can't stop fidgeting, because he's wearing real pants made out of real fabric."

As he spoke, black hat tugged at the edge of his collar uncomfortably. "It's not so easy to adjust, you know. Human fabric is just so .. unrefined."

Flug scoffed and scrolled back the YouTube video he had been playing, a tutorial on the tie he had just attempted for the third time. He placed his hands gently on his boss's shirt and smoothed out the suit jacket, pulling his fingers at the collar and straightening it once again. He paused before trailing his hands up to black hat's jaw, and tilting his head up expectantly.

Black hat gave a pleased squint before obliging the man, giving him a soft peck. "You're very needy, doctor.."

"I can stop, if you want.." Flug smiled under the bag, teasingly, eyeing the other's lips again.

"I didn't say that, Flug.." he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into another soft kiss, before releasing him and brushing off his jacket. "Now, enough fooling around."

Flug cleared his throat and nodded. "R-right, of course."

He straightened out the tie once more and began on the first step, glancing back and forth to see if he was doing it correctly. Black Hat watched, amused, with a half lidded smile. He kept his hands behind himself for fear of taking just one more kiss. Flug would need to change his bag, he mused, and we're already going to be fashionably late as is. Fashionably late for .. his smile faded slowly into a grimace. His brothers wedding. The hero event of the decade. The centre spotlight in every magazine in the city, perhaps even a few abroad. It sickened him to think of his brother, marrying a human. They were so short lived. It would only end in heartbreak, and black hat would be forced to clean up the pieces.

Then again, who was he to talk, allowing his own human to have their hands so close to his neck. Such a soft, vulnerable spot. He had even given him a tool in which to strangle him with. I must be an idiot, he thought, to want this to last so badly. He watched Flug's goggles as the doctor kept such serious focus on the task. How endearing.

Flug's eyes lit up suddenly, and black hat's eyebrows raised in response.

"There!" He beamed, taking a step back and admiring his handiwork

Black Hat admired himself in the mirror, giving an impressed nod, adjusting it slightly. "Lovely work, doctor."

Flug chuckled and rubbed his arm. "T-thanks," he reached over and shut off the phone. "I hope Dementia's ready.."

Giving a small sneer, black hat rolled his eyes. "I sincerely doubt it. She spent days dragging me to every mall in the area looking for the perfect dress. Wanted to match her little date, if I'm not mistaken."

He gave a small, cautious chuckle. "Y-yeah, her date."

"The one you work with, correct..?" Black Hat raised an eyebrow, picking his signature top hat, curtesy of his brother, up off the dresser and checking it.

"Mhm.. that's the one. Mavis." He scuffed his foot a bit against the floor before leaning against the wall, and attempting to change the subject. "Black Beanie back to Black Hat"

The man in question scoffed and dusted off the top of the hat. "The beanie is a horror to wear."

Flug nodded in agreement as black Hat tugged it off, and held up his trademark up to his head, gently lowering it down.

There was a small moment of silence, before black Hat willed himself to look in the mirror. He looked like .. himself again. His smile grew into a devilish grin, and he laughed. Flug looked worried for a moment, subtly checking with a glance to see if the inhibitor's telltale red light was still glowing. His shoulders melted with relief when yes, it was still firmly attached to this monstrous man.

"FLUG!" He shouted.

Flug jumped. "Y-yes?"

He grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly into a tight hug, lifting him up slightly off his feet and giving him a small twirl, laughing. He put him down just as quickly and pressed his forehead to Flug's, going against every standard he had once set for himself, and purred. "I look perfect."

Flug chuckled and nuzzled back, giving his boyfriend an eldrich kiss. "You do, sir. You look terrifying."

There was a sudden crash from outside the room and both parties snapped their attention to the door before slowly looking back at each other. Neither moved until they heard a scream of delight.

The doctor was the first to exit, pushing the door open quickly. "Dementia?!" He shouted, stopping in his tracks, black hat close behind, when they saw exactly what had caused the crash.

Dementia had Mavis in a vice grip, arms tightly wrapped around her waist and lifting her up at strengths far more than would be thought for someone of her size. She wore a soft grey cocktail dress, with, of course, fishnet leggings and gloves. She had tied her hair back into the messiest bun Flug had ever seen, and painted her nails a pastel yellow, to match Mavis's hair.

Mavis giggled in surprise and put her hands on dementia's shoulders, legs lifted up as she was carried. "You're going to wrinkle my dress!"

She wore a feathered white dress, something Flug rolled his eyes at. Way to be subtle. With gold hoop earrings and black flats. She had a brown, woven belt around her waist, and her makeup had tints of green in the eyeshadow, seemingly to match dementia's hair.

Black Hat spoke up. "Dementia, down."

Dementia pouted before dropping her girlfriend to the ground and wrapping her arms around her waist, opting to place her head on her shoulder instead. She gave her a big toothy grin, a silly smile that made Mavis blush.

"You look amaaazing babe," she hummed.

Mavis smiled back and put a hand to her cheek, giggling out of embarrassment. "So do you!" She chirped before giving dementia a peck on the cheek.

Dementia bounced on her heels in excitement, anxiously looking back at black Hat for approval. He sighed and gave her a reluctant wave of his hand.

She squealed and jumped Mavis once again, wrapping arms around her neck and legs around her waist and pressed their faces together. Mavis snuggled against her and gave her a soft squeeze, with a small glance at black hat. There was a split second, a moment of tension as two different kinds of recognition sparked between the two.

Flug cleared his throat. "I'm sure white's chauffeur has been waiting long enough.."

All parties looked out the window to see the flawless white limo, parked patiently outside their building, the human driver standing outside looking rather nervous. Black hat grinned wildly at this.

"Well." He announced. "Let's be on our way!"


End file.
